A new hope
by Terri Fox Fire Lawrence
Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn’t sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura. A new hope Terri Lawrence Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?  
  
"..." Speak '...' Thoughts (...) P.O.V change ... Author's note  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kura, why do you want me to meet your cousin and his fiancée again?" asked a guy about 16 with chocolate brown hair and eyes.  
"Because, they want to meet you. They say that I talk about you all the time that I'm not around you." Replied a young girl about the same age. Her light brown blew gently in the breeze come through the open window. Her emerald green eyes shone brightly in the afternoon sunlight.  
"What if I say something and then they want to kill me, or I do something that will embarrass my family or..." he was cut short because she shoved food into his month.  
"Li, relax for once. You'll be fine, and Anna might seem cold, but that just the way she is and Yoh is cheerful, care-free and a bit or a slacker, but Anna keeps him from getting too lazy." She said as Li nodded.  
"Sakura, why do you like coming so far from home all the time? Every time I come back from Hong Kong, you're always going on some kind of rode trip. Why is that?" he asked, watching her think about it.  
"I don't know, I guess being without you makes me go crazy, and you all ways come back just as I'm going away." She looked over at him with a smile.  
"Right, like I'm going to believe that one. Are we almost there? Because I can't feel my feet." Li said as nodded.  
"Why didn't you get up walk around a bit? You wouldn't be complaining about your feet if you did." Sakura asked the train stopped. "Come on, you don't want to get stuck without me now do you?" he shook is head and moved as fast as his sleeping would take him.  
"Kura! We're over here!" Called a guy about a year older than them. The front of his dark brown stood in front of his bright orange headphones.  
"Yoh! It's good to see you again. Where are Horohoro and Ryu? I thought that they went everywhere with you." Sakura looked for two other guys one with ice blue hair and a snowboard on his back and the other with long black hair pointing out the front and a white suit on.  
"I told them Anna's mother was going to be in town and they took off running for the hills. But they don't know that Anna's mother passed away four years ago. I didn't want any one but you, me, Anna and the clown you keep talking about at the inn this week." Yoh said as he smiled at himself.  
"Dude you're a complete freak. Did you seriously think that would keep me away?" asked a guy with ice blue hair.  
"Yes I hoped it would but it didn't, did it?" Yoh asked him.  
"That is so lame dude. I knew that your cousin was coming this week so I had to run and find my sister to ask her something." He said as something caught Li's attention. "Anyways, I'm back now. The name's Horohoro, Yoh, man you didn't tell me you had such a beautiful cousin." Horohoro noticed Li's stare. "See something you like?"  
"I was just looking at the little person on your shoulder." Li said as Sakura looked at him in amazement.  
"You can see Kororo? But you don't can from a Shaman bloodline, do you?" Sakura asked before anyone else could.  
"Yeah, and there is a lizard guy coming up to us now. Also there is a samurai behind Yoh." Li pointed over Yoh's shoulder at the samurai.  
"Maybe we should get back to the inn before Ren and Jun show up." Yoh said as they started to walk back to the inn.  
  
"Yoh you skipped out on your training again. If you slip out on me like that again, you'll have to clean the whole inn with your toothbrush." Snapped a young woman with dirty blonde hair.  
"Anna I'm sorry, I had to pick Sakura and Li at the train station." Yoh tried to explain, but Anna just walked past him.  
"So you finally decide to show you face, Showran. It took you long enough to do so." Li just stood there, planted to the floor and totally terrified. Anna took a swing at him, but he leaned back to dodge it. " Still the coward as all ways."  
"Anna, what are you doing? I've never seen you act this before, well except last time your cousin came to visit." Yoh said as then it hit him. " Li's your cousin! I knew he looked familiar, just I didn't think he was that Showran."  
"Yoh it's back to train and take Horohoro with you. Pirka has been waiting for you guys to get back." Anna said as she, Sakura and Li watched the guys' slowly walk out to the back. "As for you two, you're going to have to share a room."  
"That's no problem. I'll help with dinner tonight if that's all right?" Sakura asked as Anna just glared at Li. ' Does that look run in their family or something. It's too freaky right now.' Sakura and Li followed Anna to their room.  
  
Later that night, Yoh and Horohoro where just like the living dead and they looked like they where about to drop dead any second, but they knew if they did Anna would bring them back and work them just as hard.  
"So, Sakura you have an older brother too. It's must be really hard to keep him in line?" Pirka asked her as they sat outside.  
"Not really. He gave up his shaman powers to save his best friend, so I don't have to keep him on a leash." She pulled out the star key. " Sometimes he's way too over protective, it's like he knows what I'm getting in the mail before it even gets to the house."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Every time I would get a love letter he would know it was from right away." Pirka said as there began to laugh at something that was said.  
' Maybe I should asked Yoh if I could live out here with them.' Sakura thought as her purse started to glow. "This is never a good sign. Li! We've got a live one out here!" She called to him, before being pulled into the darkness.  
"How is this possible, we captured all the cards four years ago?" Li muttered as he ran after Sakura.   
  
So how is it that Sakura and Li missed a card? But is it a card or is it something else? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Please R&R. Terri. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura. A new hope Terri Lawrence Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?  
  
"..." Speak '...' Thoughts (...) P.O.V change ... Author's note Recap chapter 1  
' Maybe I should ask Yoh if I could live out here with them.' Sakura thought as her purse started to glow. "This is never a good sign. Li! We've got a live one out here!" She called to him, before being pulled into the darkness.  
"How is this possible, we captured all the cards four years ago?" Li muttered as he ran after Sakura. Chapter 2  
  
(Li's P.O.V)  
'Why is this happening now? Why is this happening? I know we caught all the cards and it ended with Void, but how is this possible?' I thought as I ran through the darkness. It was hard to follow a 16 year old girl being dragged by something, she's still yelling and I'm guessing she's not about to stop anytime soon.  
"Li, would you pick you the pace already! This guy's hands are cold and slowly moving up my legs!" Sakura shout to me. I knew that something saw going to happen and it was going to happen now.  
"Force know my plight, release the light Lightning!" I shouted know that my aim was a lot better than it was four years ago, but I still took the chance of hitting Sakura.  
(Sakura's P.O.V)  
"Force know my plight, release the light Lightning!" I heard Li shout. I began to panic, what if he hits me? I'll kill him if he does. But the lightning didn't hit me and he was out of the dog house for now, but the ground isn't as soft as it looks.  
(Normal P.O.V)  
"Li you could have hit me! Do you know how much trouble I would given you if did?" Sakura shouted as she stood up.  
"Yes I know. But you're fine now right?" He asked, trying to get back you Sakura's good side again. "Sakura you might want to release the staff now."  
"Right. Forces near and far, draw you power from light, release!" Sakura shouted as the key transformed into a staff. I don't know if that's right, please tell.  
"That's no good here, out it away before you get hurt." Anna said as she walked up to them.  
"Anna you're not cut out for this, you're just a shaman, an Itako." Li hissed as she pulled out a garnet stone.  
"That is what you think cousin." The gem started to glow. "See this stone, it has more power than your sword and her staff combined. This is the pure life forces for Clow Reed himself. Don't forget that our fathers' are brothers." For anyone that is confused, Anna's father in Li's uncle.  
"Right, like how could I forget that." Li muttered as Anna glared at him.  
"Mutter all you like, I don't need you help, this is my card and you don't need too worry and about it." Anna said as she turned to see Sakura holding a midnight blue card.  
"You two where taking forever, so I figured to end the fight my way." She handed the card to Anna and grabbed Li by his arm and dragged him back to the house.  
  
"Horo-Horo, how can you trust Anna? You haven't known her long enough to know what she is really like." Li said as they looked up at the night sky.  
"I don't know, I guess if Yoh's cool with her then I guess she's not all bad." He looked over at Li. "I know you're her cousin and all, but don't you think you're being a little too harsh on her?"  
"No, what ever she's done here I won't let myself fall into. She not what she seems at all. Don't trust someone you don't know all the facts on. Later man, Sakura will worry if I'm any longer." Li got up and went to his and Sakura's room.  
' Don't be harsh on her, she's just trying to help you.' Horo-Horo thought as he went to his room for the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura. A new hope Terri Lawrence Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?  
  
"..." Speak '...' Thoughts (...) P.O.V change ... Author's note Recap chapter 2  
"I don't know, I guess if Yoh's cool with her then I guess she's not all bad." He looked over at Li. "I know you're her cousin and all, but don't you think you're being a little too harsh on her?"  
"No, what ever she's done here I won't let myself fall into. She not what she seems at all. Don't trust someone you don't know all the facts on. Later man, Sakura will worry if I'm any longer." Li got up and went to his and Sakura's room.  
' Don't be harsh on her, she's just trying to help you.' Horo-Horo thought as he went to his room for the night. Chapter 3  
  
Sakura was still up when Li walked into the room. "It took you long enough. I was starting to wonder if you got into another fight with Anna." She said as she looked over her shoulder at him.  
' Wow, the moon light makes her look like a goddess.' Li thought as shut the door behind him. "I was talking to Horo-Horo. I don't trust anyone here but you."  
"Li, it's not like they're plotting against you. And if they are, you would know about it before they would be able to do anything." She walked over to him and rapped her arms him.  
"I still don't trust Anna or Yoh. There is something about them that they're not saying. How much longer are we going to be here?"  
"For the rest of the week, and you're not leaving until I do, so you're stuck here with me and everyone else." She said as he put his head on top of hers.  
"Do I have to stay? I mean I can go back to Readington and wait for you to get back." Li said, trying to convince Sakura to let him leave.  
"Yes you her to stay, and if you go back with out me, Touya will kill you, remember he told you to take care for me and make sure I don't get into trouble." She giggled as she saw the look on Li's face.  
How could I forget. The way he said it saw enough to make me run into the train." He shuttered at the memory. Flash Back  
"Hey brat, make sure you keep an eye and the monster. I would go with you but I've got to work and Sakura said she wanted to go on this trip with you. If anything happens to her, it'll be my foot up your ass, so you better keep her out of trouble." Touya said as he and Li watch Sakura jog past them and into the train.  
"You got it. I would never let anything happen to her, she's way too special to me." Li said as Touya glared at him.  
"You just better hope that nothing happens to you when you get back. If I find out that you've done something to her, you'll be in an I.C.U for a month." With that said Li sprinted into the train to find Sakura and find there seats. End of Flash back  
"You never told me that before. I'll take to him when we get back, until then relax and enjoy this short vacation." Sakura said as she went to sleep.  
' Things are about to heat up around here, I can feel it.' Li thought as he watched Sakura sleep before he fell into a light sleep.  
  
I don't think Li's going to be enjoying much of his vacation there, but you never know what I can cook up. Please R&R folks and I would like to thank the people who have already reviewed. Terri. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura. A new hope Terri Lawrence Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?  
  
"..." Speak '...' Thoughts (...) P.O.V change ... Author's note Recap chapter 3 "I still don't trust Anna or Yoh. There is something about them that they're not saying. How much longer are we going to be here?"  
"For the rest of the week, and you're not leaving until I do, so you're stuck here with me and everyone else." She said as he put his head on top of hers.  
"Do I have to stay? I mean I can go back to Readington and wait for you to get back." Li said, trying to convince Sakura to let him leave.  
"Yes you her to stay, and if you go back with out me, Touya will kill you, remember he told you to take care for me and make sure I don't get into trouble." She giggled as she saw the look on Li's face. Chapter 4  
  
It was early the next morning, as the sun shone through the windows Li heard something that didn't shock him all.  
"Yoh, get your lazy ass out of bed! It's time for you to start your training for the day!" Anna's voice rang through out the inn.  
"What time is it?" Sakura asked as she sat up. From all the commotion that was happening down the hall, it was no wonder that Anna didn't wake the whole neighborhood.  
"6:30 in the morning. Anna is a total nut job getting him up at this time of day. I guess we should get something to eat and them we can go site seeing." Li said as Sakura looked around.  
"Huh? I'm still half a sleep and all I caught there 6:30." She rubbed her eyes and then looked at Li.  
"Let's get dressed and get something to eat, okay?" he asked as she nodded. Slowly getting out of bed, and then heading to the washroom with an arm full of clothes.  
  
"Syaoran, I see you've been slacking on your training too. Well I can fix that." Anna said as they ate breakfast.  
"I haven't been slacking, my training ended four years ago. But I don't expect you to waste your energy on me, I might be too advanced for you." Li said as Sakura slowly inched away from him. She knew what was coming, but Li didn't he was too busy gloating in his glory.  
"Is that a challenge, cousin? Well it will be your down fall off that high horse you're on." Anna said as she pulled him outside. "Yoh, Horo- Horo take a brake. I need to show him not to mess with me." Pulling out the garnet from the other night, it started to glow right away.  
"What are you going to do with that pebble? Beat it against the ground?" Li laughed, he knew it wasn't going to help him much. Before I go any farther with this, I would like to say that I'm sorry to Syaoran fans. I'm just in a really, really bad mood and I need beat someone to a pulp.  
"You underestimate the true power of this stone. Clow Reed used this very stone when he was alive and now I'm the one using it. Crystals of old I call for your power. Let me draw from you light, the strength I need. Know my plight release the sword." Anna chanted as a sword came out of the garnet.  
"Sakura did you see that! What did I tell you, she wasn't telling us everything!" Li shouted as she shook her head.  
"Li, I all ready knew she could do that. If I didn't I would have freaked just like you did." She said as he looked at Anna then at Sakura.  
"Is there anything else that I need to know about right now?" He asked as they shrugged. "You two are some help. And what about you guys?" Yoh looked at Horo-Horo who returned the look.  
"Nothing here, but if you think of something just asked." Yoh said as Li was about to pull his hair out.  
' How can this be happening? Sakura knows something but she's not telling me, same goes with everyone here. I'll get it out of someone.' Li thought as he looked over at Sakura, who looked over at Yoh, who in turn looked at Horo- Horo who seemed to be occupied with the ground.  
"Are we going to fight or are you going too look around all day." Anna's voice shattered his thoughts.  
"I give up. This time at lease, there are too many distraction right now." Sakura's head snapped around when she heard him say that.  
' What does he mean by that? Am I that annoying to be around, no I can't believe that because he would have said something before, right?' Sakura slowly got to her feet, she didn't want Li too see her like this.  
"Look what you've gone and done moron, you made Sakura feel bad. She's going to quite for a while because you said that." Anna said as the sword went back in to the gem.  
"I didn't mean her, it's just I got a lot of things on my mind and they're driving me up the wall." Li said as he looked into the inn.  
"Well you better go say something to her later, but right now let her be alone." Yoh said as he got up.  
"And where do you think you're going I didn't tell your training was finished for today." Anna said as Yoh Horo-Horo stop dead in their tracks. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura.

A new hope

Terri (Fox Fire) Lawrence

Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?

"..." Speak

'...' Thoughts

(...) P.O.V change

... Author's note

Recap Chapter 4

"I give up. This time at lease, there are too many distraction right now." Sakura's head snapped around when she heard him say that.

' What does he mean by that? Am I that annoying to be around, no I can't believe that because he would have said something before, right?' Sakura slowly got to her feet, she didn't want Li too see her like this.

"Look what you've gone and done moron, you made Sakura feel bad. She's going to quite for a while because you said that." Anna said as the sword went back in to the gem.

Chapter 5

( Li's P.O.V)

' I am such an idiot, I've really got to stop saying things like that out lode this is the second time this year I've said something like.' I thought as I walked past a jewelry shop. ' There has to be some way I can tell her I sorry and get her to forgive me. But how? It's not like I could get a heart shaped locket with wings on each side.' I looked into the window of the shop and saw it, the perfect gift. A gold locket that was heart shaped with wings on each side. Running inside so I could get it before some other idiot that was trying to get out of the dog house got.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the sales girl as I walked up to her.

"The locket in the window, I would like to buy it." I said as I saw someone that looked like Horo-Horo walk in to the shop.

"No problem, I'll be right with it." She said, walking to the window and picking it up.

"500.00 dollars please." I searched through my wallet for the money, thanking my sisters for all the money that gave before I came back. "Thank you for shopping here, please come again soon."

( Sakura's P.O.V)

"How could Li have said such a thing? Anna, why is he being like this? You know him better than I do, so what's going on in his head?" I asked as we sat outside, watching Yoh and Horo-Horo train.

"I know him as well as you do, we only met a few time as children. Mother didn't want my training to be interrupted so much." She replied. Her eyes seemed soft for a chance. I knew that she had feelings for Yoh, but she didn't tell him, she didn't want to shock him into a coma. " Knowing my cousin, he'll have something, and he'll hope you forgive him."

"I was never mad with him, just a little upset by what he said. But I guess if he's not here, he's probably in town getting something like that." I said, I got to my feet when I felt like I was hit in the back of the head.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Anna rushed to my side as I sat back down, holding my head.

"I wish I knew. Went I got up, it felt like someone hit me over the head with a brick." I said taking my hands off my head so Anna could get a good look.

"There's nothing here, are you sure you where hit?" She asked as I nodded slowly.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital, before something dose happen." She helped up and got one of the guys to put me on their back, but I had my eyes closed because the light was too bright.

"Don't worry, I'll go Li." I heard Horo-Horo say, then it was quite.

( Normal P.O.V)

"Yoh, hurry up. I don't want anything to happen to her so pick up the pace." Anna barked as they ran to the emergency ward of the hospital.

"I'm moving as fast I can, she may look light, but she really heavy." Yoh said as Anna got her ' move it or I'll put you through hell' look. " But I'll try to go faster."

As for Horo-Horo, he was having a really hard time looking for Li. He went to all the restaurants first and then to almost all the malls, and right now he was almost out of option so he did something he didn't want to do but since it was for Sakura he went into the first jewelry shop he saw.

' Shit this isn't good. If I can't fine him here then I'm out of places to look.' He thought as the salesgirl came up to him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for a guy about my height with chocolate colored hair and eye. Have you seen him?" He asked as she thought for a moment.

"Yes I have, he was in here about an hour ago, and when he left he went that way." She pointed down the street to the one restaurant he hadn't been in yet..

"Thanks a lot." He said rushing out and down the street. ' Li you better still be in there.' He thought as he collided with someone.

"Horo-Horo? What are you doing here?" Li asked as he helped him up.

"It's Sakura, Yoh and Anna took her to the hospital up town, I've spent the last half hour looking for you." He said, but Li was gone before he could finish.

' I'm on my way Kura, I'm on my way.' That's all that raced through his mind as he and Horo-Horo ran to the hospital.

So how is that for an ending??? Now I need some help from you, my readers. Should Sakura have just a cold or something magical causing this illness? I need to know what you people think. Terri


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura.

A new hope

Terri (Fox Fire) Lawrence

Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?

"..." Speak

'...' Thoughts

(...) P.O.V change

... Author's note

Recap Chapter 5

"Horo-Horo? What are you doing here?" Li asked as he helped him up.

"It's Sakura, Yoh and Anna took her to the hospital up town, I've spent the last half hour looking for you." He said, but Li was gone before he could finish.

' I'm on my way Kura, I'm on my way.' That's all that raced through his mind as he and Horo-Horo ran to the hospital.

Chapter 6

"Yoh how long has it been since we got here? It most be over an hour, right?" For the first time in so long Yoh has never seen Anna like this. Knowing her mood right now, the first person with bad news about Sakura will need a bed in one of the I.C.U rooms.

"About an hour and a half and I've had Amidamaru check in there ever 15 minutes so if anything goes wrong he'll let us know. Now all you need right now is a cup of tea and something to nibble on. I'd go get you something, but since Horo-Horo isn't here I'm not going to leave you alone." Yoh sat down beside her. For the longs time he had a feeling about how she truly felt about him, he didn't say anything to her just in case he was wrong. ' Sometimes I would like to have mind reading abilities. Just so know what's going on in her head.' He put his arm around her shoulders so she would have someone to lean on if bad news gets their way.

Now back to Li and Horo-Horo.

"Li man...slow down...you're going to...brake something if you...keep this up." Horo-Horo panted as he fought to keep up with a determined Li.

"You can stop if you want, but Sakura needs me right now and nothing or no one is going to stop me from getting to her side." Li said as he picked up speed, leaving Horo-Horo in the dust blinking.

"Does he even know where he's going?" He asked out lode.

"Having an intelligent conversation with yourself, Boro-Boro?" asked a voice from the shadows of the alley he just past.

"No, I was hoping you would join me, Sen." Horo-Horo snapped back as a short black haired guy came out of the shadows.

"Well too bad for you I don't speck idiot. Let me know what you can speck English." He said turning his back to Horo-Horo and was about to walk away, but Horo-Horo grabbed his arm.

"Listen to me you pint sized jack-ass. My friends cousin is in the hospital and I know you have some of the best doctors on your side and I was hoping..." He stopped himself before he could finish.

"You want me to help you?" Horo-Horo nodded. "And this is Yoh's cousin we're talking about right?" Again Horo-Horo nodded his response. " Fine, just rake me to her and I'll see what I can do." Horo-Horo took off faster than Li when he first told him about Sakura.

Back at the Hospital Yoh was trying to keep both Li and Anna calm, but that was like trying to get jumping beans to sit still.

"Why can't I go in and see her?" Li demanded from Yoh as he tried to push past him.

"Because they're still running tests on her, we won't know what's wrong with her until someone comes out. Now just sit down and relax yourself we are in a hospital keep quite." Yoh barked and Li sat down next to Anna, who was calm again but that was most likely because of the Prozac on of the doctors gave her.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, I ran into Ren and he said he might be able to help." Horo-Horo panted as he shoved Ren forward.

"I'm not doing this out of generosity or anything, I don't like being in debt with anyone." He said as a group of doctors move quickly past them. "It's going to be a few minutes before we know anything."

"All right, can someone tell me who this shrimp is and why does he have an army of medical staff?" Li asked as Ren walked up to him.

"Tao Ren, this is my personal staff, so I don't have to deal with some incompact fool." Ren said as he shook Li's hand.

"Li Syaoran, that's my best friend in there and they better find out what's wrong with her." Li glazed up at the clock. ' Shit this doesn't look good. Anna and Yoh said they got her in there at noon and it's 9:00 pm now, there has to be a good reason why it's taking this long.' The sound of the door opening got his attention right away, four nurses walked out all with the same hopeless look on their faces.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing that we can find. It could just be a simple head cold, but to be honest it doesn't look good for her." The first doctor said as the rest of them left the room.

"What do you mean ' it doesn't look good for her'? There has to be something we can do, right?" Li's voice was at a weak shout, fighting back the tears that stung his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but nothing can be do until we know what's wrong." The doctor left to join the rest of his colleges.

"Syaoran, we'll find something. Even if I have to go back home to do so." Anna said resting her hand on his shoulder. "If you want to you can go in first." He moved slowly to the door, only to pause for a moment to look back at her.

"Thanks Anna, I'm grateful you're here for both of us." He went in and that was the last they saw of him that night. No one wanted to disturb him right now; it was a very hard time for him and he needed the time with Sakura.

Anna stopped by first thing the next morning to find the Li was fast asleep with most of his body on the floor. ' Syaoran, you really love her, don't you? And I bet if she lives you going to ask her out, but we don't know what happened, but if you could use the Sakura Cards, then maybe we would know what's going on.' She thought as she pulled him into the chair he slid out of the night before.

"Anna, please don't leave yet. I might know what I need to do, but I need to go home to Hong Kong to do so." Li muttered as he woke up. He stood up slowly wiping the drool off of him face and looking down at Sakura.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I could go and do what ever it is that needs to be done." Anna offered knowing that he didn't want to leave her like this, but knowing his stubborn streak he had to do it himself.

"Thanks, but I need to do this, for myself and Sakura. I need you to stay by her no matter what happens and don't let her cross over." He stressed that she wasn't to let anything happen to Sakura while he was gone.

"Ren should have a privet jet that he might give you a lift in, just tell him that I told him to or I'll his sister about the little movie accident." She laughed at Li's puzzled face.

"I don't want to know. Thank Anna, for and pain in the ass you're pretty nice at times." He kissed Sakura on the cheek and hugged Anna good-bye and left the hospital looking for Ren and his only chance to save Sakura and his own skin.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura.

A new hope

Terri (Fox Fire) Lawrence

Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?

"..." Speak

'...' Thoughts

(...) P.O.V change

... Author's note

Recap chapter 6

"Thanks, but I need to do this, for myself and Sakura. I need you to stay by her no matter what happens and don't let her cross over." He stressed that she wasn't to let anything happen to Sakura while he was gone.

"Ren should have a privet jet that he might give you a lift in, just tell him that I told him to or I'll his sister about the little movie accident." She laughed at Li's puzzled face.

"I don't want to know. Thank Anna, for and pain in the ass you're pretty nice at times." He kissed Sakura on the cheek and hugged Anna good-bye and left the hospital looking for Ren and his only chance to save Sakura and his own skin.

Chapter 7

"Thanks a lot Ren. If there is ever anything I can do for you, just let me know." Li said as he jumped down the last three steps off the jet.

"I'll remember that next time I'm here. Now go save that girl life." Ren shouted as Li ran away from the airport and through the heart of Hong Kong.

' Don't worry Kura, nothing will happen to you I promise.' Li was just moments away from his family's home went something hit him, how was he going to get back? "Shit, I'll never make it in time if I take one of the passenger jets. This keeps getting worse doesn't it?" he cursed walking through the gates and up to the main house.

Anna wasn't about to leave Sakura for a moment, but when one of the life support machines stopped working, it was total chaos.

"Miss you going to have to leave now," one of the nurses shooed her out of the room. "Go get something to eat while you are waiting." Anna did what the nurse said; it was going to be pointless if she sat there waiting. So she went to call the inn and get Yoh or Horo-Horo to bring her something to snack on, but she didn't have to, they came to her.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought I told you not to leave the inn without me calling you." She whispered. She hadn't been in the mood to kill since Sakura was moved into the I.C.U room and thanks to Ren's kindness she was the only on in the room.

"We know you might be mad, but you need to get some food into your system." Horo-Horo gave her the big bag he had been holding. "I had sure that there was enough of everything in there, so just in case Sakura does wake up." Anna put the bag and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you. I want someone to stay with me, it hard to keep calm seeing her like this." Anna looked over at Yoh, who was ready to do anything. He had told Amidamaru to stay at the inn just in case Anna did ask him to stay.

"I've got something I need to do, so I'll see you guys later." Horo-Horo said as he left Anna and Yoh stand there.

"Should we get back to her?" Yoh asked as he picked the food bag up. "So where did Li disappear to now?"

"He thinks he might know how cure Sakura, but I don't think there is anything anyone can do for her now." Anna said. Her voice was weak and shaking, as if she was going to say Sakura was too far-gone to bring back. "I just hope that he gets back in time to be with her."

"Don't talk like that, you just have to have faith in the Great Spirit and in Sakura-chan." Yoh put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yoh you might be the Shaman king, but there is thing not even you can do." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"No, I'm powerless at this time. It up to Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan to beat this now." Yoh said placing the food bag down on the chair outside Sakura's room. "But I know that they will be able to do it." He looked over at Anna. She hadn't slept all night knowing that Sakura might cross over at anytime, and that Li would be left alone without anyone who really understood him.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep and I'll stay with Sakura. If you don't get some sleep now you might be in her next to her." She only shook her head.

"No, I've got to stay, Syaoran-kun asked me the watch over her until he got back." She whispered. She knew Yoh was right, but she couldn't bring herself to break the promise to Li. "I have to stay here for Sakura-chan." The door opened and the nurse that told Anna to leave came out.

"She's stable again, but what I don't get is she was fine until that guy that was with her all night left." She said as she walked past them.

"I'm not going to leave if you don't want me to." Yoh said as he watched Anna head to the door. She looked back at him and then slowly walked back to grab his hand.

"Thank you Yoh." She smiled a bit then pulled him into the room, but not before he picked up the bag. "Now what is in here that I would eat?" she started to take everything out and placed it on the table. Yoh stood by Sakura watching Anna unpack the bag and start eating.

"Syaoran-kun will be back in time, I know he will." He placed his hand on Sakura's forehead and it started to glow a light pick color. " Just don't let go." Her eyes slowly fluttered open and Yoh pulled his hand back.

I just got a Card Captor Sakura graphic novel so things might change a bit, but not a lot. Terri.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura.

A new hope

Terri (Fox Fire) Lawrence

Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?

"..." Speak

'...' Thoughts

(...) P.O.V change

... Author's note

Recap chapter 7

"Syaoran-kun will be back in time, I know he will." He placed his hand on Sakura's forehead and it started to glow a light pick color. " Just don't let go." Her eyes slowly fluttered open and Yoh pulled his hand back.

Chapter 8

"Anna-chan? Yoh-kun? Where are we?" Sakura muttered as she tried to sit up, but Yoh wouldn't let her.

"Sakura-chan? You're awake! Oh my god, too bad Syaoran-kun went to Hong Kong to find away to cure you." Anna was about shout, but she remembered she was in a hospital so she kept her voice down the best she could.

"Li- kun went to Hong Kong just for me? Hoe he really didn't have to, I could have made a card to help him." She said as she looked over at Anna then and at Yoh. Then it was completely clear to her why they where there. "Let me guess, Li-kun made you promise not to leave me until he got back, and he's here because you don't want to be alone?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Anna asked as she sat on the end of the bed. Her eyes didn't leave Sakura; she didn't want to lose one of the only people who saw past her ruff 'n' tuff outside.

"Toya told him take care for me before we left and I guess he is really going to do that." She laughed as Anna looked up at Yoh. "That and if anything would happen to me, Li-kun would find himself in an I.C.U room."

"Yep that would be Toya, maybe I should have gone with him for back up." Yoh said as Sakura and Anna shook their heads.

"No he would have told you to stay here for your own sake." They said as Yoh slowly backed up. He never knew why his father was afraid when Anna's mother and his got together, but now he knew perfectly well why he would run for the hills.

"Please never do that again, that was just too freaky for me right now." He said as Anna pulled him back over to the bed.

"Fine, but you'll just have to do double training later." Anna said as she got to her feet. "Now Sakura-chan, you've got to be hungry what would you like?" Anna walked over to the table of food and goodies Horo-Horo had given her.

"Anything will be good. I don't care as long as it's not fish." She sat up and looked over at the table.

"Syaoran you've been in here all day, you should get something to eat." His mother said as she walked into the library.

"Mother, I'm too busy to eat. Sakura's life is at stake and I can't lose her, not now." Li said as she walked past the table and up a ladder. " There has to be something on magical Illnesses somewhere in here." Muttering as he pushed the ladder down the track, his eyes scanning every shelf for something that stuck out.

"Yes there is and you just past over it." She said as Li stopped the ladder and went back two shelves. "Now go down three rows and you've got the book you've been looking for." Sliding down the ladder, Li fond the book his mother had been talking about. It was a large blue leather bond book with Clow Reed's magic seal on it.

"Are you sure what I'm looking for will be in here?" He asked setting the book down.

"If it's not, then you are out of luck. I'll be in the garden if you need me." She said, but Li was listening to a word she said. He was too busy to even notice the sun slowly sinking out of the sky until he found what he had been hunting for.

"Now all I've got to is..." he turned the page. Went he read what it said, he let out a high-pitched screech, and then hit the floor.

"Syaoran, honey what is it?" His mother along with Wei ran into the library to find Li passed out of the floor in front of the table that had the book on it.

"I think I might know what's wrong with him. Read this page then tell me what would make a 16 year old boy screech like a little girl on Halloween." Wei said as Li's mother read the page, and nearly fainted herself.

"You have got to be kidding me, he has to do that, but he's only 16 and there is no way Sakura's father would allow this to happen." She said, looking at her poor son, who was still now the floor, but he looked completely happy.

"Well you never know, but we have to get him back to Tokyo before something happens to Sakura." Wei said, lifting Li off the floor and set him down in a chair. Is that where Shaman King takes place?

"But how do we do that?" She asked dumping a jug of cold water on Li's head.

"I could call Ren to pick me up. I bet he would if I told him that Anna would tell his sister about the movie accident he and Anna had." Li said shaking the water out of his hair.

"That could work, just don't forget to clear this with Toya and Fujitaka first." His mother said as she watched him take off for the airport.

Don't worry I've already got the cure in mind, but I don't know if I should give it way next chapter or not, you've got three days change my mind. Terri.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura.

A new hope

Terri (Fox Fire) Lawrence

Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?

"…" Speak

'…' Thoughts

(…) P.O.V change

… Author's note

Recap chapter 8

" If it's not, then you are out of luck. I'll be in the garden if you need me." She said, but Li was listening to a word she said. He was too busy to even notice the sun slowly sinking out of the sky until he found what he had been hunting for.

" Now all I've got to is…" he turned the page. Went he read what it said, he let out a high-pitched screech, and then hit the floor.

Chapter 9

" Thanks for waiting for me Ren, I'll never forget this and you probably won't either." Li said as he strapped himself in before they landed.

" Yeah you got that right, but this for Yoh's cousin, so I might not call it in." Ren said as Li looked over at Li, who was really nervous he wasn't sure that this, but there was no other way. " So what's got to in so many knots?"

" The only way to cure Sakura is if we get married. But the bad thing about it is if I don't ask her within a week, there will be know way to help her." Li said as Ren looked at him. " Yes I am dead serious, I read it in one of the books from my family's library."

" Well you've four days to ask her, you better make it fast." He said as they touched the ground. " I had her moved into a privet room so you better get to her."

" Li-kun, please hurry. I need you more than ever." Sakura looked out the window. It was a full moon and there were many stars out. It nice to have her own, granted she was alone without Anna or Yoh to talk to. They had fallen asleep after auguring over something, but she hadn't paid too much attention to them, her thoughts where with Li and hoping he would get back soon. She did notice the door had opened and some one had come in she didn't even feel two arms rap around her.

" I'm back Sakura." Li whispered in he ear, but she didn't hear him, she was too deep in thought. " Sakura, is anyone home?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

" Huh? Oh I'm sorry Anna-chan, I did know you where wake." She turned around look at Anna; her face was in Li's chest. " Oh Li! I thought you weren't going to be back so soon, oh I've missed you so much Li-kun." She through her arms around his neck.

" I know how to cure you now. But you might not like it." Li picked her up and was about to put her in the bed went he saw Anna and Yoh lying down together.

" They where arguing about something. I was too busy thinking about something you hear any of it." She said as Li put down on the floor. He didn't know what to do, since Sakura's father passed away in a cave in a year ago he would have to ask Toya if he could marry Sakura, but he really didn't want to. Time was against them and he only had less than four day to get Toya agree and then he had ask Sakura, things couldn't get more complicated.

" Syaoran-kun, you're back already? It didn't take you as long as I thought." Anna said as she sat up. Yoh slowly rolled over and off the bed.

" Ow, what happened? Who did it?" Yoh muttered as he shaking his head making sure he didn't do anything.

" Yoh-kun you just rolled off the bed, you don't have to worry about anything." Sakura laughed as he stood up, dusting off his pants and back.

" Right I knew that. It's good to see you again Syaoran-kun I thought you where going to be gone a lot longer than a day." Yoh said as Horo-Horo came running in.

" I really hate breaking up this happy reunion, but we've got a problem back at the inn." He huffed. Yoh and Anna really didn't want to go, but they knew that since Li was back she would be all right.

" Sakura-chan, we'll be back in the morning if not sooner." Anna hugged her as Yoh let her ride on his back.

" You can go with them. I'll be all right, I've got Horo-Horo-kun with me now." She kissed his cheek before he ran out and after Yoh and Anna.

" So what do you feel like doing? I've got a deck of cards in my pocket if you want to play a couple rounds of war." He said pulling the cards out. Sakura sat on the end of the bed thinking for a moment.

" Bring it on, I can wipe the floor with anybody I play. There will be no mercy shown." Sakura said as Horo-Horo dealt the cards.

" Well you have met your match Sakura Kinomoto. For I Horo-Horo am the ultimate master of war." He start the game and he noticed that Sakura was right about one thing no mercy was being shown.

" So do you think it's a hunter spirit or a shadow card?" Yoh asked as they stopped outside the front gate to the inn.

" I don't care, I just need a good long fight right now." Li said as he pulled out the jewel for his sword. " Force know my plight, release the sword."

" I agree with Syaoran-kun, but we've got to be careful about it." Anna said as she pulled out the gem. " Crystals of old I call for your power. Let me draw from you light, the strength I need. Know my plight release the sword."

" Something doesn't feel right here, I don't know what it is just something isn't right." Yoh said as Amidamaru flew out of the house.

" Master Yoh, Lady Anna, the…the house it's…it's alive." He said as Yoh looked at him.

" Amidamaru, you've been watching TV, haven't you?" Yoh asked as the house started to move on its own.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura.

A new hope

Terri (Fox Fire) Lawrence

Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?

"…" Speak

'…' Thoughts

(…) P.O.V change

… Author's note

Recap chapter 9

" Something doesn't feel right here, I don't know what it is just something isn't right." Yoh said as Amidamaru flew out of the house.

" Master Yoh, Lady Anna, the…the house it's…it's alive." He said as Yoh looked at him.

" Amidamaru, you've been watching TV, haven't you?" Yoh asked as the house started to move on its own.

Chapter 10

" Master Yoh, I wish I had been watching TV, but no one left it on for me." Amidamaru whimpered as the house move past them.

" It's got to be a card, there would be no way a hunter spirit would be able to do this." Anna looked over at Li, who had his attention on a little girl standing were the house use to be.

" Leave him, we've got to get the house back before someone sees it." Yoh pulled Anna behind him as he ran in the same direction of the house.

" Can you help me find my mommy, I got lost for her when we went shopping." The little girl asked Li as he walked over to her.

" Sure, no problem kid. Just lead me to where you got lost and I can find her from there." He held out his hand to the little girl, but she didn't take it. It was like she didn't know what to do with his hand. " You lead the way." He smiled, which made the little girl grin.

" I'm Ruby, what's your name?" She asked as the walked.

" Syaoran, but every one calls me Li." They got to the cemetery and Ruby stopped at the front gates.

" I lost her in there, I got really scared and ran out without her." Ruby walked through the open gate and deep into the graveyard.

' I don't like graveyards, exceptionally at night. They are just too creepy for me.' Li thought as he followed Ruby into the graveyard.

" This is going to be my tenth win, Horo-Horo, just give up before you really get beaten." Sakura said as she sat on the bed looking down at her cards. All four 2's and there was no way Horo-Horo could save his sorry behind now.

" No way, I got a fool prove plan, there is no way you can possibility beat me now." Sakura put down all the 2's she had and whooped his sorry rear end.

" What where you saying? What was that fool prove plan you had?" She laughed as he hung his head in defeat. " There is only on person the can beat me in card, but too bad for you he's out helping Anna-chan and Yoh-kun."

" You mean to tell me that Li-kun is the only one who can beat you at cards?" Sakura nodded. " There is no way that scrawny dude can beat you." He said in amazement.

" Believe what you wish, now are you deal or am I?" sakura asked as Horo-Horo looked horrified.

" You never stop do you?" Sakura just shook her deal as she dealt the cards and grinned behind the hand.

" Now that was easy, I mean no one saw the house and…where did Syaoran-kun get to?" Yoh asked as the house returned to its original place of rest.

" He's not here? Then where did he get to?" Anna looked from where they had left Li and then down the street to the cemetery. " I think I might know where he went." She pulled Yoh behind her as they ventured to the graveyard.

" You think he went in there? You have got to be kidding me, no one in they're right mind you go in there at night. That's the graveyard for the unfortunate children who have passed away." Yoh said as they stopped at the gate. He wasn't going in there even if Anna threatens him with a month of training and cleaning. ' Sprit children are too tricky to tame, they're full of pranks and mischief.' Anna tugged on his arm, but he wasn't moving.

" Come on Yoh, this is something we have to do. They might listen to you, don't forget you're the Shaman King and they wouldn't dare prank the Shaman King." Anna pleaded with him, but it didn't seem to work so there was only one thing she could do. " Fine be like this, but I have to go in. I have to make sure Syaoran-kun isn't dead by now." She let his arm go and walked in alone, not looking back at him.

' She's serious, but I can't let her go in alone, something him happen to her then it's going to be on my head. I can't believe she's doing this to me.' Yoh thought as he looked up and down the street. " Anna wait for me, I don't want to be left alone." He called as he ran to catch up with her. Went he was out of sight, a small child walk up to the gate, pushing it shut and locking it from the outside then walking through the gate and back into the graveyard again, laughing out lode as other children gather around him, one of the was Ruby.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura.

A new hope

Terri (Fox Fire) Lawrence

Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?

"…" Speak

'…' Thoughts

(…) P.O.V change

… Author's note

Recap chapter 10

" Come on Yoh, this is something we have to do. They might listen to you, don't forget you're the Shaman King and they wouldn't dare prank the Shaman King." Anna pleaded with him, but it didn't seem to work so there was only one thing she could do. " Fine be like this, but I have to go in. I have to make sure Syaoran-kun isn't dead by now." She let his arm go and walked in alone, not looking back at him.

' She's serious, but I can't let her go in alone, something him happen to her then it's going to be on my head. I can't believe she's doing this to me.' Yoh thought as he looked up and down the street. " Anna wait for me, I don't want to be left alone." He called as he ran to catch up with her. Went he was out of sight, a small child walk up to the gate, pushing it shut and locking it from the outside then walking through the gate and back into the graveyard again, laughing out lode as other children gather around him, one of the was Ruby.

Chapter 11

" Syaoran! Are you here Syaoran!" Anna called as she passed a head stone shaped like a kite.

" Anna are you sure that it's a good idea, I mean calling someone in a children's graveyard is just asking for trouble." Yoh whimpered as they walked slowly through the graveyard.

" I don't care about getting in trouble. I have to make sure Syaoran stays alive." Anna said stepping on Yoh's feet. " And don't walk so close to me, I'm going to trip over your feet if you keep this coward act up."

" I'm sorry, but I just don't like it here and I want to get back to Sakura." Yoh moved over, giving Anna her room, but she tripped landing face first in the dirt.

" Yoh, I told you I was going to trip over your feet if you didn't move out of my way." She pushed herself up to looked at Yoh.

" But I moved. If and thing you tripped over this body on the…body?" He looked down as the full moon light showed them Li.

" That's not good. We need to get him back to the inn and make sure that nothing happened to him." Anna said as Yoh went to pick him up, but ' Li' sank into the ground. " That's really not good. But I think we've been pulled into a trap." Anna said as the sprits of the children started to gather around them, giggling, snickering and just plain out laughing at them.

" I told you it wasn't a good idea to come in here, but no didn't listen to me, you have had to come in her. And now look at us! We're neck deep in sprits!" Yoh shouted as Anna turned her head in the direction that she heard footsteps.

" Yoh calm down, I have a feeling that the corpse jockey Faust VIII is behind this little encounter." Her eye's never leaving the pate where the footsteps where coming from.

" How do you know Faust is a Necromancer?" Yoh attention was now on the direction of the footsteps as well now.

" Silva took me out for dinner to talk about you match with him. He told me all about him." The children stopped their laughing and stood still and silent. The foot steps where only feet away and it seemed like even the wind was afraid to howl past them.

" I really had you guys going didn't I?" Li laughed as he came into the light. All the children started to laugh as well even Ruby who was going red in the face.

" You mean you had this planed? Syaoran Li, when I get my hands on you, you're going to be joining you gang." Anna shouted as she chased him around swinging her fist wildly, then it hit her. " How could you pull this off? You can't see them, can you?" She stopped as she looked over at Yoh for an answer.

" I don't know how, but I just can. It's funny because you father had all the shaman powers out of the two of them." Li looked over at the children and then back at Anna.

" It the only thing that you and me share from our fathers' family. It's nice knowing that there are something that we can work together on." He flashed her a smile then took off as she started to chase him again.

" I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you, then I'm going to train the living day lights out of you." Anna shouted still swinging her fist around wildly.

" Can you guys finish this later and when we're not here at night. Not that you guys are bad company just it's creepy here at night." Yoh said as Ruby looked over shoulder at the boy the must have been about 13 when he passed away, who just nodded.

" We've got something that we want to show you." Ruby said as Anna and Li stopped run and followed them past a crypt and down into a small valley. " Watch this." She took the boy's hand and then ever one followed suite. It was quite for a moment then they started to sing and fireflies came out and it was like they where dancing to the children's song.

" Wow, that is so cool. I wish Sakura-chan was here to see this." Li whispered as the fireflies danced around him. " She would love to see this."

" Don't worry, you will be able to do it. It's getting late and we need to get back to bed, but please come by again and play with us." Ruby said as they stopped singing and walked Yoh, Anna and Li to the front gate.

" I must certainly will, take good care Ruby, and I'll bring Sakura-chan to meet you someday soon, I hope." Li said as they left and the children ran the their graves.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura.

A new hope

Terri (Fox Fire) Lawrence

Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?

"…" Speak

'…' Thoughts

(…) P.O.V change

… Author's note

Recap chapter 11

" Wow, that is so cool. I wish Sakura-chan was here to see this." Li whispered as the fireflies danced around him. " She would love to see this."

" Don't worry, you will be able to do it. It's getting late and we need to get back to bed, but please come by again and play with us." Ruby said as they stopped singing and walked Yoh, Anna and Li to the front gate.

Chapter 12

" Wow that must have been so cool, I wish I could have been there." Sakura said the next morning when Anna, Yoh, and Li came in to see her.

" Next time I go there, you have to come with me and see this for yourself." Li patted her hand as Horo-Horo came in.

" It's you! You need to show me how to beat _her_ at cards." He pleaded with Li.

" What in gods name is he going on about? Did you whoop him good in all card games?" sakura nodded

" 48 time in a row. I told him to give up, but an hour and a half later he was begging me to show some mercy."

" Did you give him a chance to back out?" Sakura nodded again.

" All 48 times, he wouldn't listen to me every time." Horo-Horo snorted at the comment.

" You did not beat me 48 times… It was more like 59 times." He muttered looking past Li and Anna. " Yoh what's up with you man? You look like you've been through more hell than Anna can put you through."

" Don't even bother asking, it's been a long night." He said as Li pulled him outside of the room. " hey what's up with you? You've been acting strange sine you got back, is there a cure or not?"

" There is don't worry about that. It's just… I need to marry her because it's was foretold by Clow Reed that when the Clow Cards where changed, the power would be too great for one person to keep them in check." He looked at the ground. " Sakura's magical power is slowly being drained by the cards and she doesn't even know it's happening."

" You mean the only way to save her is to marry her? You don't know how crazy you sound right now, do you? She's never going to believe this you know that, right? Syaoran-kun with all respect to you and your family, I don't think this is the best time to ask someone to marry you." Yoh said as the door slowly opened.

" Why not?" Sakura asked as she quietly came out of the room. " if someone's life is at risk, isn't that person's loved ones job to do what they can for that person."

" You're not thinking straight, what would you father say about this?" Yoh said as Anna came out in to the hallway.

" Let's ask him ourselves." She said as she pulled Sakura back in to the room.

" Now look what you've started. My cousin believes that by marring you she'll get better, if she passes I will make sure that you never rest in peace." Yoh hissed, pushing past Li to go into the room.

' I don't care what you say Yoh, I will do anything to keep from losing my Kura.' Li thought as he made his way outside of the hospital to make the on phone call he didn't feel like making, but he felt it was necessary that is was done.

" Yoh why did you have to blow up at him like that? He has never done anything to you. He only wants to help Sakura-chan get better, and I know that you do to, but you can't. We need to leave this for Syaoran-kun to handle." Anna chewed Yoh out when Sakura was sleeping.

" Anna, you don't know how crazy he was sounding, I don't care if it was foretold or not, that is not a reason you marry someone." He hissed. His once kind and grinning face was turned into one filled with hate and distrust.

" What has gotten in to you Yoh Askura, but I don't like it. Maybe you need to get some sleep, or maybe some time to yourself just go out and take you mind off everything that has been happing." Anna ordered as she opened the door. " Just don't come back in here with that chip on your shoulder." He left, head hung not making eye contact with anything but the floor.

" I might not even go back to the inn, I might as well go home and wait for our wedding day there." Muttering as Anna shut the door behind him.

' Do whatever you wish, Yoh but don't expect me there.' She sat down on the end of Sakura's bed and sobbed into her hands.

Yoh took that pretty hard, and now Anna might even go through with the wedding for them. What is this world coming to! You're just going to have to wait and see. Terri ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura.

A new hope

Terri (Fox Fire) Lawrence

Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?

"…" Speak

'…' Thoughts

(…) P.O.V change

… Author's note

Recap chapter 12

" Yoh why did you have to blow up at him like that? He has never done anything to you. He only wants to help Sakura-chan get better, and I know that you do to, but you can't. We need to leave this for Syaoran-kun to handle." Anna chewed Yoh out when Sakura was sleeping.

" Anna, you don't know how crazy he was sounding, I don't care if it was foretold or not, that is not a reason you marry someone." He hissed. His once kind and grinning face was turned into one filled with hate and distrust.

" What has gotten in to you Yoh Askura, but I don't like it. Maybe you need to get some sleep, or maybe some time to yourself just go out and take you mind off everything that has been happing." Anna ordered as she opened the door. " Just don't come back in here with that chip on your shoulder." He left, head hung not making eye contact with anything but the floor.

" I might not even go back to the inn, I might as well go home and wait for our wedding day there." Muttering as Anna shut the door behind him.

' Do whatever you wish, Yoh but don't expect me there.' She sat down on the end of Sakura's bed and sobbed into her hands.

Chapter 13

(Li's P.O.V.)

" So that's it, you're okay with the fact that I am asking you sister to marry me? Who are you and what have to do to Toya?" I said when Toya told me it was okay that I could marry Sakura." Well I might as well take advantage of your change of heart for me while I can, thank you so much." I hung up and was about to go back in side when Yoh came storming out.

' What's up with him? Maybe I should follow.' I looked back at the hospital once more then took off quickly and quietly after Yoh.

(Normal P.O.V)

"What's wrong Anna? Why are you crying?" Sakura asked. She had woken up when she felt someone sit on the end of the bed.

" Yoh and I had a fight because he doesn't think you should marry Syaoran-kun." Sakura crawled to sit next to Anna.

" It's going to be all right. I know Yoh better than anyone else; he'll be back after he cools his jets." She put one of her arms around Anna, " He hasn't been getting enough sleep and he's grouchy leave him be and he'll come back on his own."

" I hope you're right. So are you really going to marry Syaoran-kun?" Anna asked as she turned to face her.

" I don't know. I mean if Toya says that he can't what am I going to do? But if he says yes, I'm not going to let him out of my sight again." Sakura said with a little giggle.

" You better not break his heart if you can't marry him, but if I Toya with the way I keep hearing about him, he'll say yes." She slid off the end of the bed, " I'm heading down to the cafeteria, do you want something?"

" Real food. I want more than the goo they feed me up here." Sakura laughed as Anna left. " Kero-chan you can come out now."

" Thank you. I was starting to lose feeling in my tail." The golden bear said as he came out from behind the headboard of the bed. " So you're really going to marry the brat. It's about time you did." Narrowly dogging a pillow.

" That's not funny. We've been under watch since he got back for Hong Kong before this trip." Kero landed on the bed beside her.

" Don't worry kido, everything will be just fine. Just you wait and see." The door flew open. "Eli? What are you doing here?"

" I came as soon as I hear, Sakura we need to get you ready for the wedding." The blue-eyed boy said pulling Sakura up off the bed and wheeled her around to face the door. " We've got no time to lose, there is so much to do and a dress for my lovely Tomoyo-chan to make." He rushed her out of the room before she could leave a note for Anna.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura.

A new hope

Terri (Fox Fire) Lawrence

Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?

"…" Speak

'…' Thoughts

(…) P.O.V change

… Author's note

Recap chapter 13

" Don't worry kido, everything will be just fine. Just you wait and see." The door flew open. "Eli? What are you doing here?"

" I came as soon as I hear, Sakura we need to get you ready for the wedding." The blue-eyed boy said pulling Sakura up off the bed and wheeled her around to face the door. " We've got no time to lose, there is so much to do and a dress for my lovely Tomoyo-chan to make." He rushed her out of the room before she could leave a note for Anna.

Chapter 14

When Anna got back to the room she found the bed sheets all messed and all over the place. ' Syaoran-kun is going to kill me when he finds out that Sakura-chan vanished.'

Now let's see what Li and Yoh are up to, shall we?

" Maybe after a good night's rest I'll feel better, but I should find Li-kun and apologize for what I said earlier." Yoh muttered to himself as he walked past the cemetery.

" Well I'm here now, if you want to apologize." Li said as Yoh past him.

" How long have you been waiting there?"

" Not long. I understand where you're coming from, you just want to protect Kura that's all." Li put on his hand, " no hard feelings?"

" No hard feelings," shaking hands, " So what did Toya say when you asked him?"

" He was cool with it, I think my mother might have called before I did and told him what was going on." Turning just in time to see Eli rush past, pushing Sakura in front of him. " What is Eli doing back in Tokyo? And why does he have Sakura?" As he took off after them.

" Was that a friend of yours with Sakura?" Yoh followed after Li, having a hard time doing so because of the fact that Li had started to really run when he saw Eli and Sakura turn the corner and disappear from sight.

" Yeah and if Eli is here that could only mean that his stir crazy girlfriend is with him." Li huffed sliding around the corner and into a glass window. " Why of all the places did he have to bring her here?" peeling himself off the glass and looking up at the shop sign. It was one of the best known bridal shops in Japan, and the owner was no other than Sakura's life long best friend Tomoyo Daidouji.

" Hey you don't look so good, maybe I should get you back to the inn." Yoh tried to pull Li away from the shop, but Li wasn't going to move until Sakura came out.

Now let's see what is happening to poor Sakura.

"Eli, let go of me. I don't need to be in here, even if I'm just going to be visiting Tomoyo-Chan." Sakura tried to wriggle out of the iron grip of Eli, but no dice he was going to let go.

" Sakura-Chan your going to be married to Li-kun, we've got to get you the best dress in the whole city." Eli said as Tomoyo came out from the back of the store.

" Kura, it's been too long. Toya told us about Li-kun wanting to purpose to you and we just had to get down here as soon as possible. Now let's get you into some of my latest masterpieces." Tomoyo pulled her into one of the changing rooms.

' This is not going to end well, I can just feel it.' Sakura thought as Tomoyo worked around her like a bat out of hell.

Sorry it's taken so long, but I just had my B'Day at the beginning of the month and I'm right in the middle of writing my exams. So I need your help on picking a dress, send me all your ideas on what Sakura's wedding dress should look like and from there I'll work my magic. Catch ya on the flip side Terri ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura.

A new hope

Terri (Fox Fire) Lawrence

Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?

"…" Speak

'…' Thoughts

(…) P.O.V change

… Author's note

Recap chapter 14

"Eli, let go of me. I don't need to be in here, even if I'm just going to be visiting Tomoyo-Chan." Sakura tried to wriggle out of the iron grip of Eli, but no dice he was going to let go.

" Sakura-Chan your going to be married to Li-kun, we've got to get you the best dress in the whole city." Eli said as Tomoyo came out from the back of the store.

" Kura, it's been too long. Toya told us about Li-kun wanting to purpose to you and we just had to get down here as soon as possible. Now let's get you into some of my latest masterpieces." Tomoyo pulled her into one of the changing rooms.

'This is not going to end well, I can just feel it.' Sakura thought as Tomoyo worked around her like a bat out of hell.

Chapter 15

"Li-kun we can't stand here all day. Maybe if we go get something to eat and then come back, she might come out." Yoh said as he continued to pull and push Li away from the shop.

"Can't do that, I've got to wait to make sure Kura comes out in one piece." He continued to stare straight ahead, not budging against Yoh hopeless attempts to move him.

"You're hopeless. I'm not going to waste away to nothingness as you just stand there. I'll be right back with food, so don't wander off anywhere." Li gave him a single nod as Yoh started off down the street.

'Come on Kura, hurry up. I don't know what she's doing to you in there, but it can't take over two hours.' Looking down at his watch.

Many hours later it was only 3:00 pm when he checked and it's now 12:00 am Sakura was finally freed from the prison of flying fabric and to her surprise, Li was asleep on his feet.

"Li-kun, hey wake up sweetheart." She poked him gently so she wouldn't knock him over, but fell over anyway. "This isn't very good, maybe if I get Yoh or someone to give me a hand, we would be able to get him back to the inn." She looked around for a pay phone and saw that Yoh had passed out on a bench not too far for Li. 'Just great, now I've got to wake a log.' She started to poke Yoh, but that didn't work so she did the only thing she knew would wake him up. "Yoh, you might want to get up, Anna's on her way here and if she catches you sleeping went you should be training, you gong to be a dead man."

"I wasn't sleeping; I was training with my eyes closed." He bolted up looking in every direction. When he didn't see Anna anywhere to be found he looked at Sakura. "That was very much uncalled for, now why did you wake me?"

"Him, he fell asleep on his feet waiting for my and now we've got to get him into a bed before he wakes up."

"Yeah all right, just you are going to owe me big time. Maybe you'll make some of those delicious pancakes that you are so good at making every time you're here." Yoh said as he grabbed Li's arms.

"All right, I'll make breakfast in the morning. Now let's get going I don't think I'm going to be able to hang on to him for very long." Sakura said as they started off toward the inn.

"Where in hell have you been, I've been up have the night searching the nether world for you." Anna stood in the doorway to the inn.

"You don't want to know. It's a very long story and Li-kun is getting too heavy." Sakura said as she shifted her arms to get a better hold on Li's legs.

"All right, but I am going to get a better explanation in the morning over breakfast." she moved out of the way so Yoh and Sakura could get Li in side.

"So that's what happened to you. I didn't know that you and the famous fashion designer Tomoyo where best friend, you think you could get me a discount on some of her latest designs?" Anna said as she passed Yoh the syrup for the huge mound of pancakes that was sitting in front of him.

"She might just make you something just because you're related to me through Yoh." She leaned on the table with her elbows. "I could ask anyway. I just wish Li-kun would wake up soon, I'm getting worried that he might have caught a cold from sleeping outside all night, not to mention on his feet, I'm not too sure but that might not to begin with."

"He'll be fine, you should get some sleep, and these next few days are going to be very exciting." Anna said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Maybe I should, but I don't feel very tired. I worried that something bad is going to happen that I can't stop, I don't like this feeling too much." Sakura curled a lose piece of hair around her index finger.

"If anything happens, we'll be here to help in any way. Now go and some sleep Li-kun will be alright and we won't let him go to far." Anna shooed her out of the dinning room. Sakura knew that they where right, but the feeling just wouldn't leave, she knew to listen to her feelings and this one the strongest one she ever had.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura.

A new hope

Terri (Fox Fire) Lawrence

Summary: Sakura and Li go to visit her cousin Yoh Asakura, but something doesn't sit too well with Li about Yoh and Anna when they get there but Sakura tells him to forget about it and to enjoy himself for the next two weeks. But went Li sees hunter spirits and Amidamaru, and then he gets freaked out. What happens when he tells Anna what he's seeing?

"…" Speak

'…' Thoughts

(…) P.O.V change

… Author's note

Recap chapter 15

"If anything happens, we'll be here to help in any way. Now go and some sleep Li-kun will be alright and we won't let him go to far." Anna shooed her out of the dinning room. Sakura knew that they where right, but the feeling just wouldn't leave, she knew to listen to her feelings and this one the strongest one she ever had.

Chapter 16

" Well it's about time you got up, it's nearly 2 in the afternoon Sakura was so worried for you that we couldn't get her to get some sleep until we told her that if anything went wrong that we'd wake her." Anna waved her fork as she talked to Li when he walked into the sitting room.

"That's funny, I looked into Kura's room on my way down and she wasn't in there. I thought for sure she'd be down here with you guys, trying to help out." He looked around the room, it was spotless. He could not believe that only in a few short hours since they had gotten back that it could be so clean.

"That's not too good. It's most likely because of Yoh's little act the other day at the hospital, but I think that Sakura is having second thought. And if what you said is true, we've got to get her back quickly before something really bad happens to her."

'When is the train going to get here? I've been waiting since noon and still the train hasn't come.' Sakura paced the length of the train platform three times before any sign of a train, but even that train was going the opposite direction that she had wanted to go. 'All I want to do is go home and all this will go away. Yoh will stop fighting with Anna and this little cold I have will go away with some of big brother's homemade soup.' She continued to pace, but the more she did that, the worse she felt. She felt like the energy was being pulled right out of her and her body couldn't replenish it fast enough.

"Are you alright miss; you look like you should be at home resting. You're in no condition to be traveling on your own." One of the ticket takers asked her as she walked passed his for the fourth time.

"No I'm fine; it's just a little head cold. When the train gets here I'll be on my way home anyway, but thank you for your concern." She continued on down the platform until she could no longer keep herself awake and blacked out.

"I've got such a bad feeling about this; I don't know where to start first." Anna pulled out a map of the city. "Anyone got any ideas where she might be going?"

"I do. She'll want to go home. I'll go to the train station we came from and from there I'll go to any others if I don't find here." Li looked across the table at Anna, "Don't worry, we'll find her." He nodded to Horo-Horo and Ren, and took off for the station.

" Horo-Horo, can you check all the local hospitals, Ren could you see if you can find her in public places, parks and other places like that. We don't know what she's thinking and I don't think her body can take much more strain than it's been under already, I need you to hurry." She watched them rush out of the inn, much like Li did. 'If there is any luck left for us tonight, please let us find her before anything bad happens.'

So have I got my mojo back? Please let me know, I've been out of the game so long I can't tell if I can still write. R&R Terri :)


End file.
